


Zero to hero but in space.

by firestarter3d



Category: Hercules (1997), Star Trek
Genre: Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 10:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20256883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d
Summary: Really the tittle says it all.





	Zero to hero but in space.

Bless my soul  
Kirk was on a roll  
Person of the week in every space opinion poll  
What a pro  
Kirk could stop a show  
Point him at a monster and you're talking SRO  
He was a no one  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
Here was a captain with his act down pat  
From zero to hero in no time flat  
Zero to hero just like that  
When he smiled  
The girls went wild with  
oohs and aahs  
And they slapped his face all through space  
From appearance fees and royalties  
Our kirk had the cash to burn  
Now newly rich and famous  
He could tell you  
What the Vulcans earn.  
Say amen  
There he goes again  
Sweet and undefeated  
And an awesome 10 for 10  
Folks lined up  
Just to watch him flex  
And this perfect package  
packed a pair of pretty pecs  
Kirk, he comes  
He sees, he conquers  
Honey, the crowds were  
Going bonkers  
He showed the moxie brains and spunk  
From zero to hero a major hunk  
Zero to Hero and who'da thunk  
Who put the phase in phaser?  
James T. Kirk   
Whose daring deeds are great theater?  
James T. Kirk  
Is he bold?  
No one braver  
Is he sweet  
Our favorite flavor  
Bless my soul  
Kirk was on a roll  
Undefeated  
Riding high  
And the nicest guy  
not conceited  
He was a nothin'  
A zero, zero  
Now he's a honcho  
He's a hero  
He hit the heights at breakneck speed  
From zero to hero  
Kirk is a hero  
Now he's a hero  
Yes indeed!


End file.
